ldeathnotefandomcom-20200213-history
L
L Lawliet, exclusively known by the mononym L, is a detective who is assigned to catch the serial killer, Kira. He is very mysterious and has amazing deductive skills. Personality L is very mysterious and hardly anyone knows his real name, where he comes from or why he acts the way he does. He is a very talented detective and has solved all of the crimes he's been asked to solve. He is very cautionate. Even though every other police members on the 'Kira' case insists that Light Yagomi, the son of Chief Yagomi, is not Kira, But L, Through out the series, is always cautious of him and there is a strong possibility that Light is Kira. He does not have many friends and is very unsociable. He is very secretive and contacted the police through a computer and his assistant, Watari, but because of the kira case and the pressure from the other police officers, He decides to meet them in person. He is very good at deceiving people, especially his enemies and is very convincing when he lies. This is shown when he told Light that he was only 5% sure that he was Kira but in reality, Light was the main suspect in the Kira case. L is able to deduct information about someone by just looking at them. He goes to great lengths to solve cases, like challenging Kira over the television, telling him to kill him, if he can. He is quite polite to people he has to work with but is also very dismissive and rude to people like Misa Amane. He likes to push people to their limits to solve the case, this is shown when he told Chief Yagomi to tell Light (His son) that he was going to kill him and then commit suicide by shooting both of them but by using a 'Blank Firing Gun' to deceive him, believing if he was Kira then he could just kill Chief Yagomi before he could fire and also keeping Light detained and watched over camera, even though Kira was still killing people. He is able to deceive the enemy into a false sense of security before he makes his move.He has many other skills then being able to deduce information. He is strong and is very skilled in martial arts and athletic. Apperance L is very tall, very skinny, young man. He has wild, dark, scruffy hair. he has dark eyes with dark bags under his eyes, a result of him being an insomniac. He usually wears the same thing everyday; a grey/white shirt with blue jeans. He prefers not to wear any socks or shoes, even in public, when sitting down on a bench with Light in his school, he sits barefoot but when walking around he wears shoes. Plot L begins the Kira case by having undocumented death row inmate Lind L. Tailor introduce himself on television as "L" and say that Kira is "evil". This provokes Kira into killing the man on the spot which in turn proves to L that the Kira killings are not a coincidental succession of heart attacks amongst criminals but the designs of an ingenious serial killer who will murder any and all who try to stop him and also tells him of Kira's location, since it is only broadcast in the Kanto region. Not long after this, because of the time of day during which the criminals die coincide with out-of-school hours, he deduces that Kira may well be a student. He tells those assisting him with the Kira case early on in the investigation that he suspects that Light Yagami is Kira, but can not obtain any concrete evidence. In several situations, Light seems to be proven innocent by the circumstances, but L remains skeptical. If Light were Kira, the case would be solved, and L has trouble letting go of this simple and complete solution. L can easily present his conclusions publicly at any time, and due to his reputation as the best mind in the crime-fighting business, his thoughts and words are always taken very seriously. After his initial suspicions of Light, and in order to take his investigation to its next stage, L decides to join To-Oh University (東応大学, Tōō Daigaku) - the very same that Light himself attends - using the well-known name of a popular singer, Hideki Ryuuga. L attends To-Oh because he feels confident in his reasoning and interrogational skills and wishes to test his theory concerning Light's hidden identity by somehow confronting him, and perhaps provoking or tricking him to admit that he is indeed Kira. He intends to tell Light that he can "go on the offensive". L is well aware that this is something of a gamble, and knows full well that his act of direct confrontation could prove fatal, but as he's convinced he understands Light's thought process, he feels confident that the adversary will not yet risk revealing his secret identity by killing him. When L introduces himself as Ryuuga, Light becomes alert and somewhat alarmed, but does not attempt to kill him - the name is conspicuously fake; however, Light has no way of knowing whether the person is the real L or a proxy acting under orders. He also reasons that L would have already introduced himself to Light's father earlier, and thus, were he to somehow kill L, this murder would instantly unmask him, proving that he is indeed Kira. If this person proved to be L's proxy, and his name really was Ryuuga, he might die, true, but L would live and know his identity, without ever having had to reveal himself to Light, so that L will have gained all the advantage. Also, while writing the name "Hideki Ryuuga" into the Death Note, the face of the pop singer bearing that name might enter Light's thoughts involuntarily, and that would cause the death of pop singer Ryuuga, which would also lead L to the obvious conclusion that Light is Kira. As such, L's expectations about the outcome of his daring opening gambit prove true, and Light finds himself in a stalemate situation, unable to act for the time being, as any attempt to rid himself of his hunters would result in confirmed suspicions, his subsequent and unavoidable unmasking, and, ultimately, his undoing. Light has no other choice but bide his time. When L is finally able to corner him, Light puts his master plan in practice. He temporarily gives up his Death Note to his Shinigami, Ryuk, erasing his memories about his time as Kira from his mind. Rem, Misa Amane's Shinigami, under instruction by Light to give it to someone who would use it selfishly, gives it to Kyosuke Higuchi of the Yotsuba Corporation. Now unaware of the fact that he was the original Kira, Light accepts L's offer to join the Task Force to hunt down Higuchi, known as the third Kira, although he is handcuffed to L throughout the entire case. Light proves very useful in helping to track down Higuichi, realizing the new Kira is connected to Yotsuba. When Higuchi is finally captured, Light touches his Death Note, thereby regaining his memory of when he was the original Kira. He then proceeds to killing Higuchi by using the Death Note paper he put in his watch before he lost his memories. After killing Higuchi, Light then tricks Rem into killing L for his own personal gain, making her believe that she must kill him for the sake of Misa's life. L's last sight before death is Light triumphantly smiling over his defeated rival, and in his last moment L confirms to himself that Light is the first Kira. In the anime, prior to L's death Light and L talk to each other for one last time on the roof of the investigation building; some viewers believed that L, somehow, knew that his death was drawing near. Unbeknownst to him, however, L had arranged things so that if he should die, others could take over, and consequently when his true successors Near and Mello start their own respective investigations of the Kira case, Light is haunted by the memory of L whenever he communicates with them. The cooperation of Near and Mello in the Kira case eventually leads to Light's unmasking as Kira. Thus, L was able to indirectly defeat Light through his successors. Trivia *He sits crouched on his chairs *Even though he is underweight, L is usually seen eating cakes or sweets or biscuits *L has insomnia *L died when the shinigami, Rem, wrote his name (and Watari's) name in the Death Note *L does not get along with Misa *L is the best detective in the world *L can tie two cherry stems in a knot with his mouth, as seen in episode 18. *In the anime, certain characters take on stylized hair colors while the viewer hears their thoughts; L's colour is blue.